Nikki Maxwell (Outfits)
This is a page listing all of the outfits thasot hat is well has worn in the series. Included are pictures, but if you wish to add anything please put it in the right spot. Diary 1 �� *Cover/back comic: T-shirt and jeans with hoop earrings. Hair worn in low pigtails with scrunchies. *T-shirt with multiple bracelets and hair worn down. *Hoodie with cuteness *A t-shirt with fancy dangle earrings and pair of jeans. She also had a manicure and long, flowing pretty hair. She described her clothing as designer. *Heart-print pajamas consisting of a T-shirt, shorts, and bunny slippers. *Striped top with hoop earrings, jeans, and sneakers *Trash bag. Her hair was worn up in a ponytail. *A disguise consisting of a wig, glasses, mustache, coat, and hat. *A T-shirt with jeans, but was seen as a bird. *A cute blouse with short pants/shorts and mary jane shoes. Her hair was worn down with a headband an flower earrings. At one point worn with pants. *Towel *Gym uniform *A top that said ''Crazy Girl ''with a single bracelet. Her hair was worn in a single ponytail. *A hoodie with pants and flats. She wore her hair down with a headband. *T-shirt with denim skirt. Hair in pigtails. *Tank top with a star in the center and pajama pants. Hair in braided pigtails *Rain Gear *A tank top with pants and hair in ponytail. *Leotard *Wedding Gown *A jumper with T-shirt. Hair in pigtails. *A cute dress with a pair of sunglasses and hair all pulled up into a ponytail. Simple dangle earrings. *A plastic bag *A jacket with shirt, denim skirt, and sneakers. Hair in pigtails. *Tattered clothing from being chained to a desk to do tattoo art. *School jacket with denim pants and a cutesy belt. Hair in pigtails. *a braided ponytail with denim pants Gallery Diary 2 *Cover: An elbow-length, striped top with her hair worn in pigtails held with spheres and single flowers in the center. She also has flowered earrings, multiple bracelets on the right wrist, and multiple, matching necklaces. *Back comic: Button-up T-shirt with denim pants. Hair in piggytails :) *A green long-sleeved shirt with a denim skirt, worn with plain, dot-earrings. Hair is worn down with a little bit to the side in a ponytail and held with bubbles. *Heart pajamas, hair worn down. *Pajamas with scuba gear and fuzzy slippers. Hair worn up. *Halloween costume: A rat costume: Trash bag costume:Juliet costume * A button-up top with a pocket on one side, worn with a skirt, sunglasses, bracelets, and hoop-earrings. Hair worn up in a ponytail with bubbles. *A top with four buttons on the chest with a dress/long skirt. Hair is worn down, but with some hair pulled towards the center with a clip. Earrings are sectioned by two lines. *T-shirt on top of a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans with lines going down the side. Hair worn in ponytail with bubble clips. Flower shaped earrings. *Same outfit but with low pigtails. *When she was little Nikki dressed up like a rap dancer from MTV. This got her kicked out of ballet class. *Striped long sleeved top with jeans *Wacko Emo: A black top with striped line going down the center and a long ripped up skirt with two belts, a pair of sneakers, and a choker. Hair worn down with clips and small earrings. *Drama Queen Mean: Hair worn up in a spiral-cone bun with a pair of sunglasses and S-shape earrings. Outfit consists of a long dress worn under a jacket with neck scarf, bracelets, a ring, and heels. *Baggy Shabby Chic: A frilly, girly dress with a ribbon at the neck, sandals, and a floral wrist piece. Hair was worn down with a single ponytail on the side. *Raging Rebel Rocker: Hair worn up in messy ponytail with gem earrings. Wore a skirt with a jacket over the top, striped pantyhose with tall boots, and spiked neck accessories and wrist bands. *Goth Girl Groovy: A gothic dress with a small purse and fancy heeled shoes. Hair worn up into a multi-curl bun with fancy detailed earrings and collar. *Very Scary Vampy: A glittery dress with medium-length sleeves, some bracelets, small earrings, and heels. *Silly Celebutant: Jacket with big gems on each wrist cuff with a frilly, glittering skirt, fancy shoes, a feather boat, and big gem earrings and necklace. Hair worn down with a bit in a ponytail, along with sunglasses. Had makeup on. *Cos Girl Cutie: Cute frilly dress withrt underneath. floral pattern skinny jeans and high heeled cowboy ankle boots. hair worn in low pig tails. *JeansCategory:Lists Category:Image Galleries Category:Outfits